A Cherry Petal Song
by Ravendarus
Summary: Sakura has a problem, when she finally solves it will she want to leave?
1. summary

Cloudenvy- Sakura Haruno, as it turns out, is from a small country that no one's ever heard of, and with an amazing bloodline, she try's to make her country and clan proud of her. Hidden Song village sent sakura to konoha to train to become a ninja, and for a good reason, you see Sakura has to find her special song, on from the heart and song, a song to represent who she is, because she struggled to find it in Hidden song, they sent her to konoha, to find it. That is the way of hidden song, But when she finally finds it, will she want to leave her friends, and her love ones?


	2. prologue

Prologue:

"When were you planning on telling me this?!" Sakura screamed, a young around 20 year old man with glasses and a servant like smile "I'm sorry sakura-sama but your parents decided it was for the best, if you left for konoha, your struggling-" Kailin (The servant) was cut off, "WHAT!!" Sakura screamed, "you parent's said you were struggling" Kailin told sakura, Sakura was outraged, "STRUGGLING I'M THE DAMN FREAKING BEST NINJA IN THE WHOLE VILLAGE!!"

"Yes I realize that" Kailin stated before continuing, "but with your chakra control, and fast learning talent's you should have already unlocked the full power of your bloodline, and your only at level 2". "So?" Sakura questioned, "You're saying because I can't fully use my bloodline that I'm struggling?" Kailin's smiled faded, "that's what your parent's said, but people with the winged wolf seal, usually are early bloomers".

Sakura frowned _'he's saying that just because I ended up with that damn seal that, he's blaming me!!'_

'_Cha that is so rude!!' inner sakura raged._

'_I know'_

'_I should kick his butt!'_

'_You?'_

'_Sorry I mean WE should kick his square shaped ass'_

'_Much better'_

"Oh so that's it, you're all expecting great things from me, is that it?" Sakura yelled/asked,

"Heaven's no, you learn at your own pace, it's just what your parent's said" Kailin exclaimed, "yea whatever, but if I go to konoha, only to have an idiot on my team, you will pay" Sakura ranted as she walked away.

Meanwhile,

Naruto was walking around konoha when, "ACHOO!!" he sneezed, "gee that was weird" he said before walking on.

Kailin ran after her "oh one more thing I think you should know, your parents thought it would be for the best if you got away from your brother's grasp", " your blaming my brother!! Only I can blame him, I'm going to pack now, good bye!!" Sakura shouted as she slammed the door to her house behind her, "SAKURA HARUNO-RINSEI!!" Kailin shouted, "MY NAME IS SAKURA HARUNO!!" sakura shouted back. "just be prepared for tomorrow" Kailin called, "WHATEVER!" Sakura yelled. Kailin sighs in defeat '_she's stubborn' _he thought.


	3. The small Detour

-CHAPTER 1!! Now say the disclaimer!! Kera- CLOUDENVY OWNS NOTHING!!- Cloudenvy- I SAID SAY NOT SHOUT!! Sakura help me out!! Sakura- sure thing, cloudenvy does not own Naruto, or the songs in this chapter, they will come later, but for now enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Small detour

Sakura was all ready, she faced the exit of her village's home, Her whole Clan behind her bidding her goodbye, Kailin walked up "we're sending toy to the edge of the fire country, you'll have to walk the rest of the way to konoha, don't worry it's only 3 hours, do you have everything?" Kailin quickly exclaimed. Sakura just nodded holding up a scroll before putting it back in her small back pack "everything I need is in that scroll" she said softly. Kailin smiles "good so happy travels, may our ancestors look after you and guide your way until we meet again", He made strange hand signs "New moon style: Heavenly Retreat!"

Sakura is suddenly surrounded in a glorious and bright while light, and instantly transported to a path surrounded by forest, and the part of the forest she's in was glimmering with the left over light. She smiled "Alone at last!" She shouted (A/N or is she!! Muahahahahahahahaha!!)

Sakura reached back and pulled out a small black scroll, she opened it a laid it on the ground, she did a few hand signs and bite her thumb, and then drew three small lines of blood, and poof!! A small black dragon appeared, it was on all fours, its wings folded neatly, it's glimmering sharp teeth glimmering brightly, and its golden eyes fixed on her.

"Hello sakura-sama" it said just before it hoped onto her shoulder, it let its long tail gently wrap around her neck hanging softly and swaying just a bit. "Hello Kiron, you look well" sakura said as she picked up the scroll and put it away, she then walk down the path, "as do you my lady to what do I owe the honor of being summoned?" Kiron smiled as he asked, "well I was going to be lonely walking for two hours on the road I thought I might need some company, plus I want you to here my latest song" sakura answered, Kiron beamed at the thought "I would love to!!", "okay then here I go"

(A/N just so you know in this fanfic all the songs I use are Sakura's, in real life though they belong to famous singers, and bands, like this one for example it's done by Relient k, it's called be my escape.)

"I've given up, on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in, so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last call that you mention  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know, to live, you must give your life away"

Kiron moved he's head to the words, mesmerized by her voice, four shadows in the woods stop as well listening.

"And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while, you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go, I promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I've given up, on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You SHOWED me the way, and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
AND I'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE THAT HOUSE  
And the while, you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go, I promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake, yeah  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained, and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while, you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go, I promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape"

Kiron smiled "that was beautiful, like listening to an angel", "yea you aren't the only one that thinks so, come out now you four!" Sakura shouted. "For a little girl you're pretty talented" four ANBU appear in front to her. "Not only is your voice wonderful, you were able to sense us, only the hokage can do that as far as I know" the Leader of the ANBU squad, said, he was wearing a black cloak, and a dragon faced mask. "Things aren't always as they seem Dragon of the Leaf" Sakura smirked.

Dragon was shocked "you know what they call me, who are you", "hey when you spend a lot of your time reading, you catch onto these things, but if your going to attack me I will not hesitate to hurt you" Sakura plainly told them, the four ANBU laughed, "you can't seriously think you can hurt us" They laughed.

Sakura frowned '_everyone's a critic, oh well I'll show them'_

'_Yea let's show eh' what we got!' __Inner Sakura roared._

Sakura smiled cruelly "don't say I didn't warn you, no effort, no effort". In barely a split second, the four ANBU were lying on the floor. Kiron gasped "SAKURA DID YOU KILL THEM!!" Sakura smirked "no you worry wart, I didn't, I just knocked them out". Kiron sighed "you'll be in trouble for showing your power". "Nah, besides if I can take out an ANBU like that imagine what else I could do". "this is a bad idea and I know it" Kiron mumbled.


	4. AN

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys a

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys are gone, that means I will have to start over again, sorry for that –Koyumi The Death bringer/cloudenvy


End file.
